


Relationships

by Nectardust



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Love Confessions, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 05:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19739023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nectardust/pseuds/Nectardust
Summary: Lots of one-sided relationships seem to be in effect in Resembool and Central. Al likes Winry, who cares for Ed, who has feelings for Roy, who wants Riza, who prefers cigarettes over ignition gloves, and Havoc seems to be with Fuery, who is chasing...





	Relationships

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist.
> 
> Originally posted in 2005. Unbeta'ed and unchanged from original post.

"Um…Winry?" Alphonse Elric asked, shifting slightly on his feet. He had just gotten his body back a few months ago, so he was still getting used to the physical sensations that swept through his flesh body. And when he was around his childhood friend, his feelings tended to overwhelm him, making the already shy and sweet young boy completely tongue-tied and nervous.

The blonde automail-mechanic looked up from her work, grinning widely at Al. "Hey, Al!" she greeted cheerfully, over-exuberantly. She waved her hand in welcome, blue eyes sparkling as she focused on her friend. A tiny frown touched her face as she noticed Al's determined and terrified expression. "What's the matter?"

"There's something I need to tell you," Al whispered, running his tongue over his dry, cracked lips. He couldn't find the courage to look Winry in the eye as he continued, so he looked to the floor for guidance.

Winry, though confused, offered a smile. "Sure thing, Al! You know you can tell me anything. You're one of my best friends, you know? Anything you have to say is automatically important to me."

A deep blush settled on Al's cheeks. "Um, Winry, that's kind of what I wanted to talk to you about. See, lately I've been feeling…" He swallowed, glancing a quick look at the girl's face before directing his eyes back to the ground. "I've felt that I want to be _more_ than friends. I…love you, Winry…" he said, his words getting softer towards the end of his confession.

Winry blinked. That was Al, ever completely honest to a fault. The smile on her face wavered as she understood just how hard it must have been for the younger Elric to admit those foreign feelings. She sighed, coming over to lift Al's eyes to hers. "Al," she said softly. "I'm glad you told me of your feelings. I'm glad you trusted in me enough to let me know of this new development…but I'm afraid I can't return those feelings. But I hope this doesn't change our friendship, Al. I do love you, but you're more like a brother to me. And…" she trailed off, ducking her head as her own blush bloomed on her cheeks.

"There's someone else, isn't there?" Al asked, ever perceptive.

Winry nodded, overcome by a shyness that didn't usually suit her, but seemed to work in this situation.

"Brother," Al continued, bravely keeping his tears back. It was one thing to know his crush didn't feel the same for him, but another level of sorrow to know that his crush had deep affections for his own older brother.

The blonde girl nodded once. "Yes, Ed," she confirmed. "But, please, Al! Don't let this change things between us!"

Al only nodded. "I'd thought so," he said stepping back, forcing a tearful smile on his face. "I've seen the way you look at him. I just wanted to let you know, even knowing you wouldn't feel the same. Just make Ed happy, okay?" He risked a glance in Winry's eyes and swallowed back a sob at the sympathy in the mechanic's gaze.

Winry did nothing to stop him as the younger Elric all but fled from the room. She knew she had deeply hurt him, but she just couldn't lie to him and lead him on. She sighed, clasping her hands over her heart as a few tears trickled down her cheeks. If she was following her feelings, why did her chest hurt so much at the mere thought of turning Al away? Squashing her feelings, she returned to her work, determined to erase the confrontation from her mind until she was ready to deal with everything.

-+-

"Hey, Winry!" Unlike his brother, Ed was extremely confident and boisterous as he strode arrogantly into her work-station. He shot her a happy grin as he settled down on the desk, posture completely at ease with himself as he waited for her attention. When he had it, he continued, "I haven't seen Al around for a while. I was wondering if you'd seen him. The three of us haven't spent time together like when we were kids, so I just thought we could get together."

Winry choked, causing Ed to stare at her strangely. "I don't think Al is up to hanging with the two of us. Or, more accurately, ready to face me yet."

Ed stared at her, urging her to continue. This was about his younger brother; it was important to him.

"He confessed he loved me," Winry admitted, now feeling Al's earlier shyness creep into her bones. "But I turned him down because…I love someone else," she said softly, glancing in Ed's direction but not making eye contact.

Edward blinked, not an expert in dealing with love confessions. "Oh? Well, you can't be with him if you don't return his feelings full-fold. You did the right thing, Winry. Just give him time; you know how Al is. He'll come around and learn to accept it eventually."

"But I think it will take him longer than normal, since the guy I like is very close to him," Winry more than hinted, taking a step closer to the alchemist in the room.

"Ah," Ed breathed, feeling uncomfortable now for some strange reason. He backed away from the other blonde as she stepped even closer to him, feeling a bit odd. He and Winry had always been close; why did this feel any different? "Who, exactly…?"

Winry just giggled and pressed in closer. "He's blonde, rude, overconfident, reckless, beautiful, and…short," she breathed the last word in his ear, sidling so close to him that their bodies touched, her mouth hovering by his ear.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT THAT ONLY HIS SIGNIFICANT OTHER WOULD RECOGNIZE HIM UNDERNEATH THE PEBBLES AND DIRT CLODS THAT LITTER THE GROUND?" Ed reacted automatically before the realization dawned on him. "Wait, you mean you like… _me_?" he asked, bewildered. He may have been a prodigy, but he was clueless when it came to the love department.

Well, except for certain things revolving around the Flame Alchemist, but Ed hurriedly ignored those thoughts as he focused on Winry.

"Significant other?" Winry chuckled, a pleased sparkle in her eyes at the words.

"NONONONononono…" Ed protested, waving his hands, never having been one for tact. "I didn't mean…Winry, I can't. I just can't. I love you, true, but not like _that_. Please understand. It would never work! I'm always away on military missions, and there's the Colonel, and…"

Winry frowned. "But you got Al's body back. You can quit being a State Alchemist. Come home, be with me," she prodded him, gazing at him with hurt eyes.

Ed swallowed and tugged at the collar of his coat nervously. "Winry, I'm sorry. I couldn't give up being a dog of the military. It's in my blood now. It's _part_ of me…"

"I could become a part of you, if you'd let me, Edward," Winry cried.

Sighing, the short blonde turned his head to avoid seeing the hurt look on his friend's face. "There's no possible way," Ed muttered. "I'm sorry, Winry. Not only could I not betray my younger brother, but nor could I lead you on for the same reason you gave Al." He offered a shaky smile and left the room, the cocky swagger missing from his steps as he left Winry to think over his departing words.

-+-

"What are you doing back so soon, Fullmetal?" Roy grilled him as the blonde alchemist plopped onto the couch in his office. "I thought you were on leave to visit the Rockbells and get your brother's life back in order."

Ed shrugged one shoulder. "Some problems arose between Winry and Alphonse, so I left to give them some privacy to work things out. Plus, I was kinda the problem, so I didn't really have a choice…"

Roy snorted. "You're always a problem, Ed."

The Fullmetal glared at him reproachfully.

The Flame copied Ed's earlier action by shrugging a shoulder. "Well, you are," he grumbled. "So, what happened?" he inquired in a normal voice, curious as to how Ed messed things up _this_ time.

Ed sighed, leaning forward in his seat. "Just some love triangle thing. Stupid, really. Al loves Winry and Winry loves me, so…"

"Do you return the sentiment?" Roy asked, carefully busying himself with his paperwork. Hawkeye had given him that paperwork, so he had to finish signing everything. He glanced in Ed's direction anxiously every few moments during the silence that followed, though he didn't necessarily understand why he was feeling so.

"No," Ed sighed, finally, jumping to his feet and stalking towards the Colonel's desk. "I don't care for Winry…like I care for someone else…" he said, a husky tone taking over his voice as he stared at his commanding officer.

Roy blinked, taken aback by the very obvious feelings on the Fullmetal's features. "Ah, Ed…" He glanced towards his paperwork before turning his head slightly to the left to look at Ed's face. Paperwork. Ed. Paperwork. Ed. Paperwork. Ed.

Riza. Ed. Riza. Ed. Riza. Ed. …Riza.

Paperwork.

"Fullmetal, I think it would have been better for you to stay in Resembool," he said thickly, swallowing the lump in his throat. It wasn't that he didn't feel a thing for Edward, but Riza Hawkeye…

Nodding sullenly in understanding, Edward masked the look of insecurity and disappointment on his face before turning and trudging from the room. "Understood, Sir," he said, saluting the Colonel once he reached the door. "Guess it's true that what goes around, comes around. Equivalent exchange, after all. I broke Winry's heart, it's only the natural way of life that my heart gets broken in return," he mused to himself, not as silently as he had initially intended.

-+-

Roy stood from his desk, not expecting to hear such heartfelt, and frankly, very un-Fullmetal-ish words coming from the blonde's lips. But by the time he was firmly upright, the door had closed behind the blonde and another blonde, this one a gun-wielding woman, had taken his place before Roy's desk.

"Colonel, Sir. I have more paperwork for you."

"Riza." Roy nodded in greeting. Struck with a question, the Flame Alchemist glanced around for privacy before leaning towards his First Lieutenant. "This may be a bit off topic, but do you think it's possible for two people in the military to have a…relationship?"

Hawkeye stepped back a bit, surprised by the question. "Strictly speaking, Sir, it's fraternization and so not allowed. But I believe that it can work, if kept a secret from the wrong people." She let a small smile grace her face before turning to leave for her own desk.

Roy's voice stopped her once she reached the door. "Is that an agreement to go out to dinner with me, Hawkeye?"

Riza's face took on a shocked expression. "Sir, you weren't speaking about…us?" she asked, pointing between the two of them. At Roy's nod, she continued, "I'd be lying if I said I haven't thought the same, at least once over the course of our friendship. But, Colonel, I'm afraid those feelings don't necessarily mean anything to me anymore. I'm sorry, Sir. Please don't take it personally, but…I prefer cigarettes over ignition gloves, if you catch my meaning."

Roy only dipped his head in understanding. "That's fine, Hawkeye. I just wanted to ask. Dismissed."

When she was gone, Roy looked at his new pile of paperwork. The pages had suddenly turned into something consistent in his life, with no special ulterior meaning. And suddenly, he dearly wished Edward was back in his office.

-+-

"Lieutenant Havoc, I would have to ask you to not smoke in the office."

Havoc grinned and saluted Riza playfully, chewing on his cigarette once more before dropping it in the trash. "Whatever you say, Lady Boss," he laughed, his usual cheery demeanor shining through.

Riza fought to hide back a smile, to keep her reserved appearance. She wasn't one to confess feelings, like her commanding officer had just done to her. No, someday, she _would_ tell Havoc. And her gun would play a part in letting her true self show.

Feeling indecisive about when she should act, since her experience moments ago got her in the mood to turn the tables, so to speak, she took a sure step closer to the Second Lieutenant. "Havoc--" she said, but was interrupted.

Her dog, Black Hayate, charged into the room, barking and wagging his tail. Cain Fuery followed, his glasses slipping and sliding on his nose as he bent down to scoop up the pup in his arms. "Sorry, Sirs," he chuckled awkwardly, squeezing the dog closer to his chest. "I just meant to take him for a walk, but someone left the door open, so he came running in…I'm awfully sorry, don't punish me…"

Havoc smirked and walked purposefully towards the smaller man. "Oh, I'll punish you, Fuery." Eyes twinkling mischievously, he plucked the dog from Fuery's grasp and flung the young dog towards his owner, Hawkeye barely catching the black ball of fluff before it hit the floor.

Fuery giggled shyly, trying to edge away from the determined man in front of him. A blush easily found its way to his face as Havoc leaned in closer, covering his lips with the other's.

Riza gawked, holding Black Hayate closer to her chest as she witnessed the scene.

As Havoc released the other, Fuery squawked and scrambled back on his hands and feet, every inch of visible skin a deep red color. Shaking from embarrassment, he fled the room, Black Hayate struggling out of Riza's arms to chase after the man that had found him in the rain so long ago.

"Now," Havoc said, turning towards the other blonde in the room. "You wanted to say something to me?"

Riza only shook her head, still bewildered and, she admitted, a tad bit hurt.

The Second Lieutenant scoffed, shaking his head. "You'll never get what you really want if you don't act on it. Riza," he said, shocking the woman when he used her first name. "It was only a joke. Fuery knows it. I know it. You should know it. Anybody with eyes can tell…you're the only one who can make me put out my cigarettes. Doesn't that tell you something?"

Hawkeye nodded once, crisp-like and business-like as ever.

Havoc sighed. "You need to do something wild instead of always following strict orders," he said, striding over to the other and kissing her, making his last kiss seem like a mere peck on the lips compared to what he was pouring into this one. He may not have possessed Mustang's charm, but his own touch of Havoc-ness turned out to be just as effective to Riza Hawkeye.

And as Roy poked his head out to look for Edward, he smiled at the sight of his two most loyal subordinates together in the hallway. Oh yes, he understood what Hawkeye meant when she said she preferred cigarettes over ignition gloves…

And Black Hayate chased Fuery around the building, giving the short man the love of a loyal canine. His mistress was busy upstairs with that blonde man, after all, so he had nothing better to do…

-+-

"I'm back," Ed called, pushing open the door to the Rockbell's house. He stopped in his tracks, noticing Winry snuggled under his brother's arm on the couch. They both turned to stare at him, smiling.

It seemed Ed's absence _had_ helped them work things out, let Winry discover her true feelings for Al. The Fullmetal grinned, giving the new couple a thumbs up sign. "I'm glad to see the two of you so close," he teased.

Al blushed, hiding his face in Winry's hair. The mechanic giggled. "You were right, Ed. Thank you for bringing me to my senses…"

Edward shrugged, not knowing what exactly he said to change Winry's mind, but going along with it anyway. He'd take some of the credit for his younger brother's happiness.

"How'd things work out for you?" Al asked his older brother, knowing of Ed's feelings for a certain Colonel.

A dejected look came over Ed's face. "He said it would have been better for me to stay in Resembool…"

Both Al and Winry gasped, though neither could get Ed to say any more than that. The national alchemist was very tight-lipped about everything concerning the Flame Alchemist. So, not wanting to upset him, Al and Winry left Ed alone about the subject.

They were together, finally, so they could focus on that instead.

-+-

The next day, in early morning, the doorbell rang at the house. Ed, knowing Al and Winry were busy with one another and knowing Auntie Pinako was working, stomped downstairs to answer it.

He gasped as he beheld Roy at the door, freezing at the sight. "Roy…?" he asked tentatively, wanting to make sure the vision before him wasn't a dream.

Mustang grinned his cocky smirk, pulling Ed onto the front porch with him. "After you left, I realized something important, Edward. I understood what my feelings for you really were, and so I thought to come tell you…"

"You told me it would've been best for me to stay here, in Resembool," Ed pointed out, not wanting to believe the other's words in fear of getting hurt again.

"If only so I could chase you to prove my feelings to you," Roy murmured in his ear, biting down on the skin below Ed's earlobe.

Gasping, Ed reached up and wound a hand around Roy's neck, searching the older's dark eyes to be sure of the implications before leaning up to close the distance between their lips.


End file.
